Kazuma the Ranger
by snowyassas1n
Summary: What if Kazuma kept his cool and picked a power? What if the gods noticed that nothing was getting done in that world and decided to gift Kazuma with two abilities/weapons? What if Kazuma's luck actually helped him?


AN: So I recently watched this anime and I liked it. Although somethings made me mad. Like the fact that Kazuma is supposed to have good luck yet nothing lucky every happens to him. Since this is fanfiction I can make it as AU as I want which I will be! It's a harem btw. Also I am replacing Darkness with another character from Konosuba as I don't like her. Also a big thing I like about the show is the liberal use of time skips they do! If you have watched the last few episode you will also have noticed Kazuma is a very forward person and does not get embarrassed with Ecchi things but when it comes to honest feelings he does, like when he was revived from having his head cut off and was tackled by the girls.

AN 2: Season two made me revise his weapon choice. I was going to give him Asuramaru from Seraph of the End but now you'll have to see what it's going to be by reading!

Summary: What if Kazuma kept his cool and picked a power? What if the gods noticed that nothing was getting done in that world and decided to gift Kazuma with two abilities/weapons? What if Kazuma's luck actually helped him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Konosuba or any other verse I crossover with this fic

XXXX

'My name is Kazuma Satou and I am a normal high school student that is in the Archery club since it is required to join a club. Although I am a shut-in when at home and spend my time playing RPG's. Today however I decided to go out because a store had a rare game that could only be purchased there. Ahh I am so lucky to have gotten it.' Were the thoughts of Kazuma as he got off the bus close to his home. Kazuma Sato was a 16 year old with short and messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a green tracksuit with a black undershirt.

He was walking down the street holding his new game when he noticed ahead of him was a girl from his school on the phone not paying attention as she crossed the street. Ahead of her coming in her direction at a fast pace was a large shadow. Kazuma widened his eyes. 'That trucks going to hit her!' He yelled in his head as he charged towards her.

Right as he was about to push her out of the way he had a thought. 'Why am I acting so unlike myself at the moment?' He thought before he pushed her out of the way and felt a huge amount of pain before blacking out.

XXXX

Kazuma woke up sitting in a chair in a dark room that only had a desk and another chair next to it which was empty.

"Kazuma Sato, Welcome to the afterlife." A voice that belonged to a beautiful girl said as she walked up from behind him to sit in the chair across from him. She has blue hair and eyes. She wears her long blue straight hair in a high ponytail. Her attire consists of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt and a transparent underskirt. As well as a long pink radiant raiment that floated around her arms and shoulders.

'She has a beauty that surpasses Idols.' Kazuma thought as he watched her sit down.

"Unfortunately, you passed away moments ago. Your life was a short one, but you are, in fact, dead." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Can I ask one thing? What about the girl I pushed out of the way?" Kazuma asked.

"She's alive." The girl answered.

"Thank goodness." Kazuma said with a small smile glad that his death wasn't in vain.

"Actually, she wouldn't have gotten hurt, even if you hadn't pushed her out of the way." The girl said as she uncrossed her legs.

"Huh?" Kazuma asked looking up rapidly.

"The truck was going to stop before it hit her." The girl said as she read the book next to her.

"Huh then why did it hit me?" Kazuma asked confused. Here the girl gained an amused smirk.

"The driver seen the girl and was about to slow down but when he seen you about to push her out of the way, he grew jealous and ran you over. He was mad that he didn't have an 'event' like that in his high school life. You died for no reason." The girl said as she started to bust out laughing.

'I've never even met this girl before. What's her deal?' Kazuma thought grinding his teeth together as he grimaced.

"Yea once you died your bowels moved themselves and the girl you saved grimaced in disgust." She said continuing to laugh.

"Stop! I don't wanna here it!" Kazuma said grabbing his head and kicking his feet around. The girl then got up out of her chair.

"Well. I've vented enough stress for now." The girl said flipping her hair as her raiment disappeared.

'Damn her!' Kazuma thought gritting his teeth together.

"My name is Aqua. I'm a goddess who guides humans who die young to the afterlife. You have two choices. You can start from square one with a new life, or you can go to heaven and carry on like an old man." Aqua said to him before she bent down and started whispering. "To tell you the truth, Heaven isn't the dreamy place you all imagine it to be." She informed him as if there were more than just the two of them here.

"Huh?" Kazuma asked surprised.

"Not only is there no TV, there are no manga or games, either. You don't even have a physical body. So you can't do anything sexual, either. There's nothing to do there but bask in the sun for all eternity." She said to him.

"What?" He said with a deadpanned face.

She got really close to his face then. "Yeah, you don't want to go to a boring place like Heaven, do you?" She asked looking excited.

"Uh, right..." Kazuma said looking away blushing a bit.

"On the other hand, starting over from square one isn't so fun, either." She said closing her eyes before she put their faces really close together and put her hands on his knees and looked at him excitedly. "On that note, I've got a great offer for you." She said and then backed up a bit. "You like games, don't you?" She asked.

"Huh?" Kazuma said.

Aqua then entered a pose as she looked far away. "That world, which has long enjoyed peace, is being threatened by the Devil King's army! The livelihoods its citizens have worked for are being trampled by monsters. Everyone lives in fear of the Devil King's army's merciless pillage and slaughter!" She said with her arms spread out and a light on above her.

She then looked down at him. "Since that's the sort of world it is, everyone refuses to be reborn, so the population is declining." She said in a softer voice now.

"I see..." Kazuma mumbled.

"So we decided, 'Why not send people who've died in other worlds there with their bodies and memories intact?'" She said opening her arms with her eyes closed.

"That's why I'm doing you a big favor. You see your not the first person we sent to that world. We have granted some others the right to bring any one thing of their choosing with them. It could be a powerful weapon, or a tremendous talent. However it still seems that the Demon King is winning. So we have decided to give you any two things. You'll be able to redo your life with all of your original memories. To top it off you can bring two things of your choosing! And the people of the parallel world will earn someone battle ready to help them. Not a bad deal, don't you think?" She explained with a smile.

Kazuma balled up his fist a bit. "Um, I want to ask something. Will I be able to speak this other world's language?" He asked her.

Aqua brought out a book. "That won't be an issue. With the kind of support of us gods, we'll overload your brain so you'll be able to learn it instantly. As a side effect, you might just go 'poof' if you're unlucky, though. So all that leaves you to do is to choose a powerful ability or a piece of equipment." She explained to him as she showed him the book.

Kazuma looked up at her with a skeptical face. "I just heard you mention something really serious. What do you mean, 'poof'?" He asked her.

"I never said that." Aqua said smiling giving off sparkles.

"Yes, you did." He said still skeptical.

Aqua then spun around giving off blue sparkles whilst grandiosely announcing. "Now, choose! I'll grant you two powers that are second to none!" She said to him.

A few minutes later Kazuma was on the floor looking through a list of powers and weapons. 'This is my gamer intuition talking, but all of the abilities and equipment here are totally broken! If I'm going to a world where magic exist, I absolutely have to try it out!' He thought as he picked up and read about several different powers and abilities.

"Neh, hurry it up." Aqua said bored on her chair as she ate a bag of chips. "No matter what you pick, it's all the same. None of those there are any of my amazing powers and abilities it's only minor gods things. Nobody's expecting much from a shut-in game otaku anyway." She said condescendingly.

"I-I'm not an otaku! And I died after leaving my house, so I'm not a shut-in, either!" Kazuma said banging his fist on the ground.

"None of that matters. Just hurry it up." She said with the same look while twirling her hair. "I've still got lots more deceased humans to guide, you know." She said bored.

'Damn her! Getting all cocky just because she's a little bit cute...no wait calm down. I want an awesome life in this new place and I can't mess up just because she is trying to get a rise out of me.' Kazuma thought ignoring her as he went through the catalog again. Hoping to see one that would be good so he could pick it. He then started to go through the deck some more picking out a random card.

'Hmm Kisekōin, a bow/duel swords hybrid cursed gear possessed by the demon Kisekōin. Hmm well a bow would suit me well enough and this thing is awesome….what to pick hmm?' He mused to himself while shuffling through the cards until he found one that mentioned magic circuits. 'Wait wait wait...I know that weapon!' He thought shocked as he shuffled back to the card. 'This is from that anime I just finished watching not to long ago. But wasn't Kiseki-o and Gekkoin two separate demons?! I need to re-read this card.' He mused to himself as he read more of it's definition.

'This cursed gear is from an alternate universe of Seraph of the End where Yoichi didn't make it into the moon demon squad and Kimizuki was given this to keep a ranged option in the group.' Was what it read.

'Does this mean I can have powers and weapons from anime and games as well? Ohoo this is soo awesome! I know exactly what I want to pick as my two powers then!' Kazuma thought excitedly as he shuffled through the cards until he found what he was looking for.

"I'll take these two." He said holding two cards up. Aqua blinked as she finished her chip. The cards in his hand read 'Vampire of the Seraph of then End Universe' and 'Archer Class Card: EMIYA'. The vampire card didn't mention if he would become a common vampire or a progenitor, but he didn't care since it would still make him a lot stronger. The EMIYA class card had so many advantages to it he couldn't help but drool when he saw it.

"Alright." She said snapping her fingers. The two cards shined golden before both faded into his body. Suddenly he felt a foreign essence enter his body and empower him. Kazuma gritted his teeth as he held his head from the massive headache that caused. As it ingrained what the ability did directly into his brain. He now knew that the class card had been inscribed into his soul permanently giving him EMIYA's abilities as well as the fact that magic circuits had been inserted into his body. Since it was a boon of the gods he received blue blood magic circuits which consisted of over 500 magic circuits ran through him now making him a prana factory basically.

His tracksuit disappeared and he was dressed in his own variation of EMIYA's armor. He was dressed in a skin-tight black body suit with silver accents on it that had black cloth long sleeves. Over his wrist were a pair of silver bracers. He had a pair of black pants on with a gray belt wrapped around the left thigh. On his feet were a pair of black boots with silver clasp on the top and protecting his ankle. Over his bodysuit he wore a red tunic with black embroidered hemlines. It was held onto him by a black belt, and the torso was open revealing his bodysuit and the ruby pendant EMIYA received from Rin that he held on him at all times. He had a red hooded cloak over this that split into coattails from the base of his neck.

Kazuma then looked over at Aqua confused as to why the vampire card hadn't taken effect. Then all of a sudden two things materialized in the air before him. The first he recognized as a UV ring the vampires of that universe wore to survive being in the sun.

The second was a floating ball of blood. He looked at it in confusion before turning to Aqua for an explanation.

Noticing his look she perked up. "Hmm? Wondering about that blood I assume? It's the blood of Shikama-Doji the first Progenitor." She explained to him. "Just open your mouth and it will fly into your body turning you into a first progenitor yourself." She told him seeing his confused look.

Kazuma nodded and opened his mouth. Instantly the blood flew into his mouth and he ingested all of it. A couple seconds later he looked himself over and didn't feel any different. That is before he fell to his knees grunting in pain and holding his throat. His whole entire body felt as if it were on fire.

Then the changes began. He felt himself lose all body fat he had before his body become perfectly muscled according to his body type which was more like a swimmer. His throat burned with so much thirst he could barely bare it. He felt a jolt of pain from the two incisors in his mouth as they grew out and became extremely sharp. His eyesight became perfect and he could all of a sudden smell so many powerful smells. His hearing increased so that he could here the short gasp Aqua made at his sudden changes and he could feel the tips of his ears growing. Finally it stopped with him breathing heavily on the ground.

He felt so much stronger now that he could crush boulders with his bare hands. He shakily stood up and looked at the wide eyed Aqua. "Hey Aqua you have a mirror?" Kazuma asked her. Nodding she waved her hand causing a water mirror to appear in front of him.

"Hoh, I think I can get used to this." Kazuma muttered with a grin as he looked at the green slit eyes that looked back at him as well as the paler skin and he was prettier as well. The reason he chose this power was due to the immense strength these vampires possessed as well as the ability to become a demon should the need arise.

"Hey Aqua can I get some human blood before I go?" Kazuma asked as he put the UV ring on his finger noticing it fit him perfectly.

Aqua nodded and snapped her fingers before a blood bag appeared in front of him. Instantly his eyes were on it and he attacked the bag with gusto sinking his fangs into it. The instant he did so his burning throat felt some relief and his eyes changed to a crimson red. He could also feel his body become stabilized, as the short time he was an incomplete vampire was uncomfortable. He did not know how Mika could stand to stay like that for years.

"Ok Aqua I am ready to go." Kazuma said looking at the girl who had just been staring at him the whole time he drank the blood.

"Ok, Just stand in the circle and don't move. Also here is enough money to get you started and support you for the first month." She said tossing him a bag full of Eris, the money of that world, and then a blue magic circle appeared under Kazuma.

Then all of a sudden another circle appeared under Aqua. "W-What! What's going on!" She yelled.

A golden vortex opened beside them and they looked over to it to see a beautiful women with short blonde hair and two long angel wings appear. "Aqua-sama I shall be taking your job from here on out. The higher authority's are disappointed in your attitude towards the humans of your domain as well as your arrogant attitude you just showed towards the other gods gifts and decided to humble you." She said as she slowly flew down.

'Crap they found out!' Aqua thought panicking. "W-What are they going to do?" She asked as she and Kazuma began floating.

"To learn to be humble your mission is to accompany Kazuma Satou on his journey to defeat the Demon King." She informed them.

"No no no, this isn't right…This is not right! Taking a goddess with you is against the rules!" Aqua shouted panicking with tears in her eyes. "It must be illegal! This has to be illegal! Wait! Wait!" She shouted banging on the barrier around the circles.

"Please have a safe trip, Aqua-sama. Should you successfully defeat the Devil King, I will send someone to pick you up." The angel said smiling gently.

"I may have the ability to heal since I'm a goddess, but I have no fighting ability to speak of! There's no way I can beat the Devil King! Hey, wait!" Aqua continued shouting as her and Kazuma continued to float into the air.

Kazume then started to laugh. "How does it feel to get dragged away with the guy you treated like a total idiot?" Kazuma said laughing as he looked at her with one eye covered by the bangs of his hair giving him a more sinister look. "If you're a goddess or whatever use your healing power to make my life as easy as possible!" He shouted. Whilst inwardly wondering why his emotions didn't fade away with becoming a Seraph Vampire.

"No! I don't want to go to a parallel world with a man like this!" Aqua shouted covering herself.

Kazuma just continued to laugh diabolically. The angel then spread her wings. "Brave hero, I pray that of the great many prospective heroes, you will be the one to defeat the Devil King. If you do so, we shall grant any wish you desire as a gift from the gods." She said looking up at him.

"Whoa, for real?!" Kazuma shouted looking down at her excited.

"That's my line!" Aqua shouted down at her.

"Now, go forth on your journey!" The angel said sending the two off as Kazuma kept laughing evilly while Aqua was shouting "No!".

XXXX

The Town of Beginning Adventurers

Kazuma then found himself standing under a tree inside of a town. Standing next to him looking gloomy was Aqua.

"It's a parallel world. Hey, this is really a parallel world! W-Wait, I'm really going to be using magic and going on adventures in this world from now on?" Kazuma said looking around the town that looked like it was in the middle of the 17th century. The clothes they were wearing looked to be like what they wore around that time.

"Goodbye, shut-in life! Hello, new world! I can really start anew in this world!" Kazuma said pumped up. Aqua then started bawling.

"Hey, shut up." Kazuma said mercilessly instantly. "What am I going to do if everyone thinks I'm friends with a crazy woman? More importantly, isn't there something you're supposed to give me at a time like this?" He said turning to her as she started to pull on her hair like a frustrated child. "You know like an apology for all of-" He never got to finish as Aqua grabbed onto the collar of his armor and began shaking him while crying.

"W-What the heck? Stop, stop it! I get it, okay?! I'm sorry! If you hate it that much, then you can go home. I'll work out the rest on my own." Kazuma said pushing her off of him, while seeing a mother lead her child away looking at Aqua like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?! I'm in trouble because I _can't_ go back! What do I do? Huh? What am I gonna do? What am I supposed to do from now on?!" Aqua said continuing to bawl.

"Hey, calm down, Goddess. Times like these call for guilds. Going to places like that to gather intel is what you do in RPG's." He said putting his hand on his chin.

Aqua looked shocked at him. "Huh? You're supposed to be some gamer otaku shut-in. Why are you so reliable?" She asked him.

Ignoring her Kazuma replied. "Yosh! Let's go, Goddess." He said walking away.

"Hey, wait." Aqua said catching up to him. "You can call me 'Goddess' if you like, but when you can, call me 'Aqua,' so we don't cause a commotion." She said to him as they walked down the road.

"I get it. If you're a goddess, wouldn't you know where we can find an adventurer's guild?" He asked her.

"I'm a goddess. There's no way I'd know about every little lowly place like that." She said looking at him honestly confused.

Kazuma had a deadpanned face as he gritted his teeth again. 'This girl's useless…' He thought.

XXXX

A couple of minutes later the two were standing in front of a huge nicely built building. "Looks like this is the place." Kazuma said seeing the sign saying it was the adventurers guild.

"Scary." Aqua said looking up at it. Kazuma tensed and walked in.

"Welcome! If you're here to eat, please take any open seat. If you need job guidance, head to the counter inside." A pretty waitress said greeting them once they walked in.

Kazuma noticed it was basically a bar and a guild hall at the same time. "Thank you." Kazuma said to the waitress as she walked away. Kazuma looked around excited.

"Hey!" someone said gaining his attention and he turned to see a huge tan man with a red mohawk sitting at a table looking at him. "Haven't seen you around here before." The man said causing Aqua to eep.

"Oh, we've actually come a long way, and we just got into town." Kazuma said approaching the table and having his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. "I want to become an adventurer to fight the Devil King's army, too." He said looking at the man with his smirk.

"Is that right, you reckless punk?" The man said matching Kazuma's expression. "Welcome to the gates of Hell! If you're lookin' for the guild admission desk, it's over there." He said pointing Kazuma towards the other side of the hall.

Kazuma then walked over towards it. "Hey. How can you make up a story like that on the spot?" Aqua asked as they were walking. Kazuma stopped and turned to her.

"Listen, Aqua." He said turning to her.

"Okay." She said looking at him curious.

"Today we'll register with a guild and find a place to stay the night." He explained to her.

"G-Got it. I don't know anything about games, but I guess that's how it works in worlds like this, right?" She asked him.

"Exactly. All right, let's go." He said walking away.

"Oh, wait." She said running to catch him. "You seem like such a capable guy, and you have a fit body from Archery in your old world. Why were you a shut-in otaku with no friends or a girlfriend before?" She asked curious not noticing his twitching eyebrow. "Why did you seclude yourself every day and act like such a shut-in NEET?" She continued to ask.

"Stop calling me a shut-in NEET, you bitch. Don't lump 'shut-in' and 'NEET' together." He said pointing at her.

They finally reached the counter and Kazuma noticed a beautiful blonde woman was manning it. "Hello. What can I do for you today?" She asked him with a smile.

"Um, we'd like to become adventurers." Kazuma said to her.

"I see. In that case, you'll first need to pay the registration fee." She said smiling at him.

"Sure, sure..." He said handing her the amount for two new adventurers from the money he got from Aqua in the afterlife.

"Allow me to formerly explain. Adventurers each have their own occupations. This is your registration card. It keeps track of how many monsters you've vanquished. As your level increases, you'll earn points that you can use to learn skills, so please work hard to raise your level." She said handing the two their cards that looked like a drivers license a bit in Kazuma's opinion.

"Now, both of you, please hold your hands over this crystal." She said pointing to a blue crystal on the counter.

"Like this?" Kazuma asked putting his hand over it. The crystal then activated with the gold measures around it rotating. He had his card under the needle on the bottom of the crystal. The needle lit up and a blue light began running over his card.

"With this, you will each learn your current status, so please choose your desired occupation based on your stats." The woman said to him explaining what it was doing.

'Hmm I probably shouldn't have my hopes up since this is just the beginning.' Kazuma thought watching as it finished. The woman then grabbed it.

"Yes, thank you very much. Satou Kazuma-san, is it? Let me see…Wow! What kind of stats are these!? All of your physical stats are drastically above average. Your luck and intelligence are really high as well with these kind of stats you could have any advanced job from the start! Although with your race I should have guessed these types of stats." The woman said surprised as she explained to him.

"Uhm I have been meaning to ask about that. I was expecting with me being a vampire that everyone would be afraid of me or something?" Kazuma asked confused.

"Oh no we have many different races here and see no need to discriminate against them. We even serve food specifically made for different races as well." The woman answered him.

"Hoh I see. Ano what kind of job would you recommend?" Kazuma asked. She then handed him a list of advanced jobs and Kazuma looked at it for a second before finding something he liked and chose it.

"Alright I will be a Huntsman." Kazuma said handing her the list back.

"Huntsman is a powerful class that commands total control over a battlefield with an unlimited amount of ranged and close range options with their ability's as well as amazing survival skills and in the wild and animal charming skills. I will update your card to your job." She said with a bright smile.

Everyone in the bar heard her and began whispering. "Uhm alright I will take that class then." Kazuma said pleasantly surprised and she updated his card to say that. 'That's awesome as that is my favorite type of class to play as in RPG's' Kazuma thought excitedly.

Aqua then did hers. "Wow! Besides your below average intelligence and your incredibly low luck the rest of your stats are drastically above average. With stats like these besides the mage class due to your intelligence you could be any advanced class from the start as well! Arch-Priest, Crusader, Sword Master." The woman said looking at Aqua's card.

"What? What? Am I amazing or something?" Aqua asked looking happily surprised.

"A-Amazing is an understatement for you two!" The woman said. By then they now had the whole bars attention.

"I see. It's a shame there's no 'Goddess' occupation, but in my case, maybe I'll be an Arch-Priest who heals her allies." Aqua said looking smug at Kazuma who deadpanned at her.

"An Arch-Priest! An almighty class that commands all recovery and support magic, and that boast enough strength to stand at the front line!" The woman explained as she updated Aqua's card to say that.

XXXX

A few minutes later the two were the center of attention in a party in the guild hall. The woman who registered him and a few other attendants then turned around and lined up in front of the two.

"Without further ado, welcome to our adventurer's guild, Kazuma-sama and Aqua-sama. All of our staff will be looking forward to your future exploits." She said as she and her staff put their hands over their hearts.

The guild then started roaring in approval for the two. "Starting off as a Huntsman and an Arch-Priest is incredible!" A random girl said.

"Someone like you two might actually be able to beat the Devil King, you reckless two!" The ruffian from earlier said. Kazuma and Aqua bashfully rubbed their heads and waved.

Aqua then turned to Kazuma. "It's the adventurer's life starting today Kazuma!" She said pointing to him.

"I thought you said you hated all of this?" He deadpanned at her.

"Did I?" She asked looking innocent. Kazuma just sighed.

"Well we need to go find a place for tonight." Kazuma said. Aqua nodded and the two waved as they left the guild.

XXXX

An hour later Kazuma and Aqua were on their way to an inn that the person at the guild had pointed them to saying it was cheap.

They arrived at a big building named Axel Inn which was the name of both the town and the Guild in it. They walked in and seen the counter being manned by an elderly woman. Kazuma approached her. "Hello mam. I was wondering how much a months stay would cost?" Kazuma asked. He and Aqua agreed to share a room to save money for food.

"Hmm 100,000 Eris." She said. Kazuma nodded and gave her the amount. He had another 100,000 left to fend off of before they were out. "Alright here is your room key. We have breakfast at 8:30 and lunch at 1:00. Your room has it's own bathroom as well." She informed him handing him a key. Kazuma nodded and yawned as he and Aqua walked up the stairs tired from the day.

They walked into their room and noticed it had one queen sized bed and the other essentials needed. The changed into their night clothes and immediately crashed on the bed. Kazuma removed his equipment and switched to a white cloth shirt and boxers he bought at a store before crashing. Aqua was dressed in a blue set of pajamas and had let her hair down while tying the bottom off with the bead she used to hold it up.

"Kazuma we should go on a kill quest tomorrow so we can start leveling." Aqua said as she yawned next to him.

"Hmm yeah." Kazuma mumbled drifting off to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning

Kazuma and Aqua had gotten up around 7:00 and got ready for the day before going down to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

Once they were fed they were on their way to the Guild to accept their first quest. At the Quest board the two were looking over the posted papers.

"Ney Kazuma what about this one? Kill giant frogs who are in mating season. It says its may be to hard for beginners but with your class card and new race and my buffs we should be fine." Aqua said showing him a paper. Kazuma looked at it curiously with his hand on his chin.

"Hmmm. Alright we'll do it." He told her. Aqua cheered and presented the quest to Luna as they learned the name of the woman who registered them was. Once it was accepted the two set out. The goal was to kill 5 in three days. Kazuma planned to kill more since he was a pretty greedy person.

XXXX

Plains outside of Axel

Once they reached the plains Kazuma activated his circuits with EMIYA's trigger glad that he chose to use his card and used the magic to form his bow and held his newly formed Bow to the side.

Once he got a good enough feel for his bow he looked out over the frogs leaping across the plains.

He then drew the string back forming a simple black arrow noticing how it felt like he used no magic energy and released the arrow.

15 minutes later Kazuma had just gotten done kiling his tenth frog, when he looked in boredom beside him at Aqua. "Hey is it just me or are these things ridiculously easy to kill?" He asked her.

"Well that would be the advantages of your two gifts from us. Just about all of the adventurers we sent here didn't stay in the first town that long due to the ease at which they did quest and killed things." She responded to him as she sat on the ground without a care in the world.

"Plus you have an extra advantage with the version of the heroic spirit you turned yourself into being able to infinitely create weapons you will begain experience from, you will have many vast advantages over the beings of this world." Aqua explained to him as she sat on the ground just as bored as he was.

"I see. Well I want to just get a grasp on things as well as my abilities first before I go out and do things. Plus we should form a party with a few other people." Kazuma pondered out loud as he lazily shot another frog. He hadn't even tested his strength and speed from his Vampire race yet due to the ease of the mission.

"Plus I need to speak with an adventurer and ask about how to access my abilities. I have seen a few on my card that I can distribute points to but I am not sure where to start." He continued.

"Well then lets head back. The mission is already complete and with twenty one of these things slain we can collect a big reward." Aqua said with some greed leaking out of her.

"Hai hai. Although since you didn't do anything I get all of it." Kazuma said with a smirk.

Aqua instantly tripped and fell on the ground. "Ehhhh but why! Were a party remember? I can only heal things not attack. Kazuma please!" She shouted while grabbing his waist.

Kazuma sighed. "Fine I will split it with you." He said in deadpan because he knew what was going to happen next. Just like he thought she went back to her old self immediately no trace of her earlier behavior.

"Let's just go." Kazuma said walking away.

XXXX

After collecting their rather large reward from the guild which was 175,000 Eris, they went to the notice board and hung one of their own stating they were looking for party members. After that they left for the day and went back to their hotel to get some sleep.

XXXX

Boom! First chapter is done! Leave a review and let me know what you think! This will be a minor crossover over with a few other verses but I will not put it in the crossover section due to how minor of a crossover it really is.


End file.
